girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dr.Music922/Summer Fanfiction Contest- Girl Meets Homecoming
Girl Meets Homecoming: After I published my episode idea for the weekly activity, I decided to my my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! :) Chapter 1 I was staring at my phone. Waiting for just '''one '''text from Lucas. Homecoming was in a couple of days and nobody has asked me. I heard footsteps. It was late so I hid under my covers. "It's just me Riles." Maya said. "Peaches!" I said relieved. "What are you doing up so late?" Maya asked. I showed her my phone. "Oh." Maya said. "So......when do you think he will choose?" "I don't know. Hopefully I don't end up going alone." I confessed. "Don't worry Riley we still have each other." Maya smiled then climbed out the window. Finally, I put down my phone. I decided to worry about it in the morning. _______________________________________________________________________________________ RING!!!!!!!!!! That was the bell. Time for history. It was my final class to get through before the end of the day. I looked over to Lucas. He was too caught up in his book. I looked over at Farkle. He was too busy talking to Smackle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maya talking to Zay. I guess I really was alone. "Who's ready to learn!" Cory said enthusiastically. There were only groans. "Today I will teach you the importance of your choice. Everything in life happens by what you choose." He rambled on. I basically zoned out for the rest of class. I was to nervous to make anymore choices. Finally class was over. I went to my locker to put away my things. With my books in my backpack I was ready to head to Topanga's to get my homework done. As I shut my locker I saw Farkle right there. "OH! Hi Farkle. Do you need anything?" "Actually I need advice. How do you break up with someone?" Farkle asked. "Well"........I began....."Wait are you dumping Smackle!?" Farkle began, "Its just that I have feeling for another girl. It wouldn't be fair to lie to her about my feelings." "Farkle, just tell her what's in your heart. Speak the truth." "Thanks Riley." Farkle said. He started to walk off but then came back. I was about to say something but he gave my a huge hug. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed it. Then he walked away and I headed off for Topanga's. I got to Topanga's and everyone was there.....except Farkle and Smackle. "Where is Farkle and Smackle?" I asked. I already knew but I didn't want them to know that. "Well he told me that he had to talk to Smackle in private." Lucas said. "Maybe he is asking her to homecoming." Zay joked. "Speaking of homecoming...." Maya started. "Planning to go with anyone?" Lucas was speachless. Then Farkle walked in. "Oh look. It's Farkle." Lucas walked over to him. "How are you doing?" "I'm good." Farkle said. I looked over to him. He looked glum. We continued with our homework without anymore interruptions. I kept looking at Farkle then to Lucas. I wanted Lucas, but secrectly part of my heart wished for Farkle. "It's getting late. I got to head home." I picked up my things then started to leave. "Hey! Riles!" Maya shouted. "I'll meet you at you're house." I nodded and continue walking. A lot was on my mind: My big spanish exam, homecoming, the dance, Lucas,...............and Farkle. Right when I get home I will study for my test and then figure the rest out later. With a little help from Maya. That's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you like it. Hope I make it to Round 2! :) Category:Blog posts